


Operation: Icewater

by sherlockian35



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Allegory, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian35/pseuds/sherlockian35
Summary: It's the sequel of Contract of a Child. Joe's brother- in-law Kay Chandler finally finds a post in a research vessel as a marine biologist, but a murder and the discovery of papers in a steel case from Second World War era will change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest members of this fandom, please bear with the first two chapters. Joe and Emerson will appear, I promise:))

The main street of the village wasn’t long. It was paved with fragmented stones. The street lined with fleecing shops and restaurants as usual in any tourist area. However, most of the shops were closed now. There were not any crowd on the street, no idling tourists or sellers, they were waiting a storm. It was brewing slowly as the air filled with heat and the moist turned into a suffocating level. For inexperienced tourists, it was like a living in alive and kicking pressure cooker. A few villagers and some foreigners whom used to the local weather were trying to finish their work as soon as possible. At the harbour, the sea was misleadingly flat. The fishermen had already taken their boats to the safest places while the heavier ships were preparing the incoming tropical mischief. It wasn’t a big one, the brewing storm.

Kay Chandler wasn’t afraid of it. He had seen more terrifying and devastating storms both in the sea and the land. Before the storm would come with its full force, there were some tasks the marine biologist had to do. He wore a thin shirt and shorts. His emerald green eyes disguised behind the dark glasses, those copper coloured strands soaked with moist and sweat under his cap. Kay briefly touched the cap, smiling. His mate, Jacob had always been whining about why Americans called something as football that it wasn’t related to the football while they called the real football as soccer. Kay never had a good answer, he didn’t like football that much. It seemed his British genes for football addiction had erased when he had lost his memories.

A young woman passed beside him in haste on the sidewalk. She was wearing flip flops and a long floral skirt. Kay sighed inwardly. He wore military boots even if the heat was unbearable. Wearing flip flops wasn’t a wise move when a tropical storm came. She was a tourist, it was clear. She looked scared, and young. Kay stopped for a minute as he watched her. He exhaled a short breath as her slender figure entered a hotel.

Dr Kay Chandler or I am not a medical doctor, I have a Ph. D on marine zoology, had a long shopping list created by his colleagues. Their research vessel HMS Sea Witch anchored at the dock. Kay had accepted the position a few months ago. This was his first journey with them. The life in the sea was different than the life in the land. Kay loved even adored the ocean, and its creatures. His colleagues were still little bit cautious about him, because it was so rare that an omega freely could work in a job like that. He was often away from home for a long periods, very few of alpha mates could accept it. Kay had realized three nights ago, they didn’t believe he had a mate, Jacob’s existence was debatable among the crew. When he told him, Jacob had laughed a lot surprisingly.

Kay bit his lower lip as he remembered how Jake’s voice had turned into a husky, seductive tone. He liked this new Jake. He was more open and ready for smiling. Kay felt his cheeks were blushed lightly. After Jake had declared he loved him, he was also more willing to initiate passionate things in their mating life. Maybe the reason was he finally had come to his home, fixing the broken relationship with his brother, Kay didn’t care. He knew he’s loved and cared by his mate. He was lucky to have a partner like Jake even though the crew didn’t believe his existence.

Kay entered the only open market in the street. He rented a car at the harbour, and parked it at the beginning of the main street. The way wasn’t long, but he realized it might be difficult with all those shopping bags. He didn’t complain, he was the new one on the ship and shopping was always the newbies’ burden on their shoulders. If he wanted to be a part of them, he wouldn’t bitch about the donkey works. The store wasn’t big, but it had the necessary things had written on the shopping list. Kay suspected the impressive numbers of wine bottles were exactly needed. However, they could sit on the dock for a few days, and the time usually flew more easily with wine.

He filled his shopping trolley in speed as the thunder exploded and the rain started lightly. He paused buying some chocolate bars for treating himself. The storekeeper was watching the rain, staring thoughtfully outside the window. He looked he wasn’t scared by the storm. He also didn’t faze when Kay’s enormously filled shopping trolley stopped in front of his desk.

Kay was still bit disturbed for his new status as an heir of Enbridge family, but Alistair had been stubborn about it. Kay had warned him their lines would end with him, he was sterile. His title could go to a strangers blood since Jake and he wanted to adopt. Alistair seemed he didn’t care. His newly found step-sister Elizabeth explained she didn’t want anything related to the title. Kay had also started a tentative relationship with Jake’s brother Joseph and his family. Dr Chandler liked Joseph Chandler’s mate, Emerson Kent. He was an understanding man, and he didn’t try to put their children in front of Kay’s eyes frequently.

Kay paid everything in cash. The shopping bags loaded with items. They were heavy, the storekeeper raised an eyebrow.

“Can you carry all of these by yourself?” He asked.

Kay nodded. “My car is at the beginning of the street.”

“You should be quick young man. The storm has already come.”

“Thank you.” Kay smiled at him. “Are you not close the shop?”

The man shrugged. “This isn’t a big one. A lot of noise and heavy rain. That’s all.” He said with a pleased voice.

He was right about the heavy rain. The rain drops were getting bigger in each minute. When Kay reached the car, he was wet through his bones. Fortunately, the dock wasn’t far away. Kay felt a weight on his shoulders lifted as he got in the car, the shopping bags were secured in back seats. As a matter of fact, Dr Chandler wasn’t a bad driver, but he was completely left-handed and he had always had suffered problems when the car had a manual transmission with right side gear shift. It’s why he had usually taken a taxi in US, or Jake had always been the appointed driver.

He couldn’t say it when the captain had sent him for the shopping. He didn’t want to look like an incompetent. If Jake heard it, he could have a fit. He started the engine, the rain was steadily increasing its force as the windshield wipers worked in crazy motions. The car was moving at turtle speed on the road. He could hear the noise of the storm, his car was shaking slightly with speed of the wind.

Kay could have sworn after the event, the kid had suddenly been materialized on the road. Kay didn’t see well at that moment because of the rain, he was lucky he wasn’t driving fast, but he slammed the brakes reflexively. He screamed as the car hit the kid. The boy had been lost under the car. For an unbelievable minute, Kay Chandler couldn’t move or breath, freezing with shock.

“I hit a kid.” He whispered as the shock left and the dread came. He controlled the mirrors if the kid went out under the car. There was no one on the road except his stopped car.

Kay’s hands were trembling badly while he reached the door and opened. The rain drops smacked his body as he got off the car. He was having trouble to stay on his feet from the wind. He tightly held the door handle. His eyes were burning from the tears. A hopeless sob escaped from his mouth. He had been hit someone with his car, a kid. He knelt with difficulty to check under the car. His heart skipped some beats, he was so cold.

Kay blinked in faze when he saw there wasn’t anything under the car. He stayed in a kneeling position for a moment, confused. He was sure he had been hit the kid. After he stood up, Kay walked against the rain and wind, trying to hold parts of the car. Nothing. There was nothing on the road. He was soaked by the rain. Did he see a hallucination? He didn’t have a reason to see a hallucination. Kay was sober, he didn’t use anti-depressants for six months. He was happy, and the PTSD symptoms had been left him since they had moved UK, but there wasn’t a body under his car or on the road.

“What the fuck?” He cursed in a low voice.

He looked around. He hadn’t been driving the car so fast. The car had almost stopped immediately when he had slammed the brakes. What would he do? The police could laugh him if he called and tried to report himself, but he was feeling guilty. Kay didn’t want to lose his job, he could lose it if the word would spread. Their new omega marine biologist was a loony bin.

He returned to his car. Kay rested his hands on the steering wheel, closing his eyes. What if he saw a hallucination? His psychiatrist had warned him about the after effects of going off anti-depressants. Kay had relaxed when he hadn’t suffered from withdrawal syndromes that much. He didn’t want to declare he had taken pills. The crew had already been careful around him.

Kay could call his mate, but if Jake was worried, he wanted to come to his side or he wanted his return until his therapist would clear his mental health. Kay took a deep breath.

“OK, Chandler.” He said to his reflection on the mirror. “You saw a hallucination and you’ll shut your mouth up about it.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kay’s body was suffering from the cold as he stepped on the deck. His hands were still trembling lightly. Kay left the shopping bags on the ground. The deck was slippery with rain. Dr Faisal Malouf, he was the Sea Witch’s only doctor who had a degree from medical faculty, met him. He was wearing a long slicker, looking happy to see him. Faisal was a few years younger than Kay, probably at the age of Joseph’s mate Emerson. He had dark hair, and long lashed dark brown eyes as if he was wearing an eye liner. Kay had learned his grandmother was a British diplomat, and the grandfather was an Egyptian sea merchant.

Faisal was the only one who believed Jake was real, and acted towards him with respect. If he was to honest, Dr Sterling was one of his rare friends in the vessel. Kay was aware of the gossips about Faisal fancied him little too much. As long as Faisal didn’t breach the limits of their friendship, Kay had decided to turn a deaf ear for those gossips.

“You look like a rat.” Faisal laughed. He was dry, covering by the long slicker.

“Thank you.” Kay replied tersely. “Can you help me or not?”

Faisal shook his head in amusement. “Everyone was waiting for your return. Where are the wines? They demand to know.”

Kay sighed, pointing the large bag. “Take these, and get out of my sight! I am fucking freezing.”

“Go, change your clothes. I’ll make you a coffee, find me in the boardroom.”

 “Why me?” Kay moaned.

“You are the rookie, Dr Chandler. Don’t worry, you are doing just fine.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kay folded his arms on his chest while he was standing up in front of the narrow mirror. He had already been decided, he had seen a hallucination. He tried to focus on himself like his therapist suggested. His mind was capable of miracles such as deleting hurtful memories. Those long lost memories would never come back. He had accepted the truth long time ago. He had Jake, his dogs and his job. It was enough. So many things had been happening in the last six months. The reflection on the mirror showed a tired man. He never really inspected himself in the mirror. Jake said he was handsome, even beautiful. Kay couldn’t see himself in that way. He had freckles on his nose, for God’s sake. He looked younger than his age that a lot of people saw him as just a lanky lad.

He hated those moments, when his self-confidence slipped, and he desperately missed Jake. He shook his head. Jake wasn’t an easy man to living with. His brain worked differently, he acted differently. It sometimes was so hard for Kay. However, Jacob was the man who had been at his side when he had struggled with insomnia, suffered from depression and felt pain through the nightmares. Kay had found during their mating life, Jacob was the only human being he really felt love and anger towards him.  

Dr Chandler wanted to feel resentment against his parents, but how he could feel anger or love if he didn’t remember them. He wanted to feel anger for Alistair, however, the man had ruined his own family for the sake of him. In the last fifteen years, Kay had slowly recovered both physically and mentally. He could finally accept the fact that he would never have a child. Kay didn’t deny therapy helped him a lot, working physically also helped him. It had a positive effect on his self-preservation. Jake was always encouraging him for attending a gym. His presence and calm embracing was balming Kay’s pain for years.

Until a month ago, Kay didn’t know Jake had broken someone’s arm because of him. Kay also didn’t know Jake’s nickname. Nick had blurted out without realizing Kay hadn’t been aware of those facts. His love for Jake was getting deeper and deeper in each day, but when he learned Jake’s nickname, he had realized he didn’t need to worry about his mate’s love anymore. They loved each other even though they had the scariest obstacle in their class based system.  

His stomach churned as the ship rocked wildly by a wave. Kay had his sea legs, he had never had seasickness. However, everything shook in the cabin including him. He changed his wet clothes, laying on his narrow cot. Kay took his phone, opened the gallery, wanting to see his mate’s handsome face. The ship was still rocking. He wrapped himself with the blanket, feeling exhausted. His lips curved into a smile as he changed the pictures. Jake was his anchor to this detrimental world.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Boardroom wasn’t crowded. Most of them vanished after they had taken their share from the wine. Faisal didn’t drink, he was slowly sipping coffee. He was a Delta. His rank was not frequent. They had only been seen in extremely large packs or prides in the past. A Delta was a kind of guardian and messenger. Especially in large wolf-like packs, they could have assigned in the line of command. They had usually been responsible for the safety of omegas in the pack. There were not those large packs anymore in the world. Delta boys and girls were rarely born in these days. Faisal still had those instincts in his body. The ship and the crew were his pack, and their pack had an omega now. He felt responsible for Kay’s protection.

Faisal wasn’t stupid, he was aware of the rumours, he just didn’t care. He wasn’t interested Chandler in that way. He knew very few of the people in the world had knowledge about Deltas and their instincts. There was something about Kay Chandler induced his protective instincts. Maybe the reason was the guarded expression in those gorgeous emerald eyes, or the untouched freckled innocence on his beautiful face, or the quick sadness washing over his face whenever someone mentioned his/her children.

Kay had said he had a mate, but he had never shown his picture. Faisal knew he dutifully called his mate every night. However, he never did it in the Boardroom. Since he was so secretive about him, the vessel didn’t believe there was a real mate for him. For a moment, Faisal had thought he could have warned him, but he had given up. Kay Chandler might have been afraid of the evil eye. His grandfather was afraid of people’s negative energy, if someone looked at her intently, the evil eye. He always wore amulets for protection. He even forced him to wear another one. Faisal hesitantly touched the amulet under his shirt. It was a gift from his grandfather. The rational part of his mind stubbornly said it was just a superstition, but he had been lectured about evil eye or djinns for so long by his grandfather, he couldn’t give up the amulet.

Faisal carefully put his mug on the table as the ship rocked. The new man has always met with suspicion. It had happened to Faisal, had happened to the others. However, Kay was the first omega they had ever worked with. Faisal didn’t have a mate, but most of the crew and the scientists were mated. They simply didn’t understand how an alpha gave his mate that much freedom. It seemed Kay loved his mate deeply. His eyes never landed on someone else while some of their prim and proper fellows screwed each other. What happened in the vessel stayed in the vessel. This was the main rule in the ship.

“How’s Chandler?” Faisal irked a little. The Bosun’s mate, Stan Dale wasn’t his favourite man in the ship. Stan sat down the chair next to him without asking. Faisal frowned.

“Chandler?”

“Does another Chandler work on this ship?” Stan asked sarcastically.

“He’s doing fine.” Faisal curtly.

“He still doesn’t look at you, eh?” Stan smirked. For an unbearable moment, Dr Malouf hopelessly wanted to punch him, but it would be a bad decision. He didn’t need a discipline record in his file.

“Dr Chandler is a mated man, Dale. Watch your tongue.” Faisal said coldly.

Stan waved his hand, it was a meaningless gesture. “Do you really believe in that? I guess you don’t grasp the concept of being an alpha since you are a Delta. No alpha allows his omega mate to wander around the world.”

“It is your belief.” Faisal replied back. “You are not an alpha.”

Stan laughed. “I don’t allow it either, even if I am a beta.”

“Just as I said, it is your view, Dale. It’s not our business.”

Stan shrugged. “It’s bad luck to bring a woman or an omega on a ship.”

“Did you tell this to Captain? Maybe you didn’t realize our captain is a _woman_.” Faisal pointed out.

Stan frowned, he checked his watch. “Captain doesn’t count. I mean as a guest.”

It was interesting. Stan was loyal to Captain Pearson to the death, she was his captain. His limited mind didn’t think she was in his underestimating category, females. This contradiction always amused Faisal.

“Dr Chandler isn’t a guest, he is in the scientific team.”

Dale snorted. “He won’t endure for a long time. Come on Malouf, he is an omega. He only thinks breeding.”

“I am sure Dr Chandler is a capable marine biologist, and I don’t think breeding is his first priority.”

“If it is not, then he has a problem. My sister is an omega, she has eight children!”

Faisal leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “It seems she is quite busy.” He said wryly.

Stan huffed. “I know their way of thinking. She ruined her life, she was a make-up artist, a very good one. When she’s mated, her mind filled with children and her career went down the garbage.”

Faisal turned his head slightly, surprised. He realized Stan wasn’t that stupid and bigoted. He looked at him with a new respect.

“It’s her choice.” He said softly.

“You’ll see. Chandler will do the same thing. He will throw his everything to a bin.”

“I hope he won’t do it, because he’s really a good scientist.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kay stared at the ceiling as he chatted with Jake on the phone. “How are they?”

Jake said he was at dinner with Joseph and his family. “They are fine. I miss you.”

“I hope Michael and Gabrielle aren’t around you.” Kay said in a low voice.

Jake snorted. “They’re tormenting Joseph with their dining manners. Gabrielle is a sloppy eater.”

“Poor man.” Kay giggled. “I miss you too, love.”

“When will you return? I should inform you, I’ve eaten half of your pickles.”

Kay stretched in pleasure. “In three weeks. We delayed a little about our schedule. There is a tropical storm beating our roof for now.”

“Did you get used to the ship? How is the crew?”

“They are not bad. Sea Witch is smaller than my last ship, but it’s a good ship. How do you get along with my father?”

Jake sighed. “Not really good, nor too bad. Comme ci comme ca? I don’t know.”

“Do you have a case?”

“Slow days.” Jake whined. “I am so bored. I wish I could be with you. I can’t stand Nick anymore. Wait...I can’t stand my brother too. Joseph complains they don’t have anything interesting. Kent frequently bitched about being DS. Save my sorry ass, darling.”

Jake could hear the smile in his voice. “What would you do if you’re with me?”

“You have to ask, don’t you? My height is one hundred and ninety one in centimetres, I am almost hundred kilograms, Dr Chandler. Do you think we can fit and move regularly in your cot without breaking something?”

Kay laughed. “Spoilsport. We can find a reliable position.”

Jake hesitated. “We can use the floor, can’t we?”

“Good thinking, assistant superintendent. I am not that shallow, but I miss your body.”

“Just my body?” Jake asked huskily.

“Well, you have other uses too. I can’t open the jar lids by myself, and I need someone taller than me for changing the curtains.”

“It’s important for people to know their places. You also need a nanny for your vain dogs.” Kay smiled a little against his words.

“How are my little girls? I love you, Jake. I wish you could be here, with me.”

“They’re fine. Love you too, Kay. _What now_? Sorry. Emerson is calling me. I suppose your wretched father has done something again.”

Kay groaned. “Don’t kill him, OK? I don’t want to be a Sir.”

“Can’t promise. He’s already been in Kent’s black book. He doesn’t need my help.”

Kay heard the loud argument in the background as Jake closed his phone. His family was weird, but they’re his family. He couldn’t sell or rent them. It was better than being alone, they were funny and annoying, but he could say he had a family now. His lips quirked in a soft smile. He was feeling better, his mind had already been ready to erase the not-so-accident. His eyes were closed, the warmth in his heart made him sleepy. He was about falling asleep, something in his mind whispered suddenly. Kay was almost unconscious, however, he could hear the words.

_“What if you had hit a ghost, Chandler?”_

XXXXXXXXX

_He pinned on the ground, his thin malnourished body pressed hard against the stone floor. Whereever was he, it was dark and cold, however, the body, that solid and warm body covered his, pressing and forcing to stay him on the stone. The young man didn’t knew his name, it was confusing, before the dream his brain had been sure on their identity, but it had already been forgetten. They were silent, so silent. Warmth was good, he wasn’t cold anymore. He was a little bit disappointed, he couldn’t see the man’s face, he could only feel the breath, the stubble scraping his thin skin, those large hands on his body. He was half-naked, he still had ruined pants on him, but his torso wasn’t covered. So good, so safe. Hands on his skin, lips on his lips. He spread his legs invitingly, feeling the man nestled between his thighs. The hands were careful, attentive as the lips. He wasn’t forced, he surrendered himself willingly. That mouth, that delicious, devilish mouth. He, the man without a name, placed his hands on broad shoulders, he wasn’t in danger anymore. He knew he would be protected by this stranger._

_“Don’t leave me,” He whispered, his voice was coarse, the words were hard to shape, he hadn’t been spoken for a long time. “Don’t leave me in the dark.”_

_He felt the feather touching on his temple, his cheek, shell of his ear. He was afraid the man would leave him, would disgust by his scent. He wasn’t clean, he had forgotten the luxury of hot water and a soap._

_“Never,” The stranger’s voice was low, soft but confident. “You are my mate now.”_

_Mate. He smiled in the dark, the taste of those words was so beautiful, so sweet. The mouth captured of his again, feeling his cheeks heated as a moan escaped from his throat. His knee lifted, leg curled up on a hard thigh. He didn’t feel trapped even if he knew the stranger was stronger than him, the man could kill him easily. He was his mate. He would never harm him, never would leave him._

_Then happiness and beauty morphed something sinister in seconds, the body pressing his wasn’t warm anymore, it was cold and brutal. Those large hands suddenly hurt his skin, lips were bruising, leaving remarks on his skin. He tried to push him, but his mate, his safety didn’t move, he knew it wouldn’t move until he would be hurt._

_“Please,” He begged in pain._

_“No,” The voice sounded grim. “You should be punished.”_

_Now, he pushed the heavy body frantically, agonizingly. It was hopeless. Hands and mouth wanted to punish him for an unknown crime._

_He murmured in his ear. “You left your baby. You left your baby alone in the dark.”_

 Kay had been awakened up from his sleep in panic, breathing quickly, and sweating. He didn’t scream, he never screamed. He tried to raise himself in the cot, leaning back to the steel wall. The clock on the opposite wall said it was almost five in the morning. He had been sleeping for hours. His chest was up and down with his rapid breathing, stroking his chest with his shaking hand, feeling his heart beat like a trapped sparrow. It had been a nightmare, a long gone, unwanted friend of his. Kay wasn’t going to cry. No, he wasn’t that weak. He clenched his teeth in despair. He was aware of those little helpful pills in the toiletry bag. He could swallow one of them, it would be helpful to fade nightmares in time, but Kay promised to himself, he was stronger than his past, powerful to conquer the tricks of his mind, and the guilt.

The past had been blurred in some memories. Kay barely remembered the first days after his surviving. He had drifted and dragged between hospitals and physicians in the first months by the handsome Interpol officer who had mesmerizing violet coloured eyes. He had poked, pulled, vaccinated or examined continuously. He scarcely recalled the diagnoses, nevertheless he could remember those painful examinations with constant questions. They had been sure his virtue had never breached and he would never have a child.

His panic, cold terror was slowly calming. The unfortunate accident should have triggered residues. Kay pulled his legs onto his chest, his hands wrapped around his knees. He didn’t want to suffer from guilt or shame about something that he wasn’t responsible. He was tired of feeling guilty because of his sterile nature. Jacob had never mentioned it, he didn’t even imply. Jake was ready for adoption, Kay knew his mate would love the child they would adopt. He would try to be a good father, and never questioned their baby’s blood. Kay was the one who had reservations on the subject.

His cell phone was on the ground, he untied his arms around his knees. Alistair had sent him a picture. It had taken during their vacation, Joe and Emerson’s disastrous honeymoon with children. Jake had been caught unaware, Kay was sleeping on the deck chair, and Jake was watching him. The first time Kay had seen the picture, he had shaken against the expression in those twilight eyes. He had never paid attention on how Jake looked at him, watching him with such dedication as if Kay was the centre of his star system, looking at him with such awe as if he couldn’t believe he had in his life. Such devotion and passion under the icy exterior.

Kay had mentioned about his insecurities to Alistair, about their mating life and Jake. Alistair had sent the picture with a message.

_“Whenever you feel that way, just look at this picture, my son. Look at it and see how he hopelessly is in love with you. Realize, he would do anything for you. Use this power wisely, Kay. It’s your choice.”_

Kay now needed to see Jake’s picture, the strange assurance given to him by the photograph.

XXXXXXXXX

Kay leaned into the railing, watching the sun had just barely risen. He couldn’t sleep after the nightmare, he had been afraid of if he had been slept, he could have found himself in the dark baseroom again. The sky was painted with flaring pink, violet and blue colours as the ship was still sleeping. It was so peaceful. Being alone in the silent deck, wishing Jake could be with him. The sea was flat like a sheet as if the storm would have never happened. Kay rested his hands on the railing. A seagull was flying over the ship. He was distracted, thinking about Jake. Thinking about his large frame, how he felt himself so secure in his arms. Did Kent feel like him in Joseph Chandler’s arms? Kay hoped so. He liked Emerson. Kay couldn’t live with a man like him since he wasn’t a very neat person. Jake had never complained about it.

The sky, sea and the silence were calming his nerves. It wasn’t easy to prove himself when he was the stranger. They thought he was an American. A stranger from a highly different place. Different rules, different lifestyles. Different way of thinking. He had never met such resistance in the past. People had usually accepted him without questioning his skills. It was the first time they really made him feel like an omega. Kay knew the reason. He had worked in two ships. The crew had always met Jake at the start because everyone should have had to pass his inspection. Now, Jake was relaxed, after the threat against his mate had been cleared. Jake was trying to leave his old habits, it was giving Kay more freedom, but Kay didn’t realize before, how Jake had smoothed the obstacles on his way in the past. It was a challenge and Kay liked challenges.

“You are early Dr Chandler.” A female voice said behind his back.

Kay recognized the voice. Captain Ashley Pearson. He turned to her. She was holding a mug. She dressed sharply even if the morning was still too fresh. They had the same height, her auburn coloured hair cut in short. She had hazel eyes, and those eyes caught every little detail in her ship. Kay respected her, but he couldn’t say he liked her attitude against him. She was an alpha, a powerful one. It was clear that she didn’t approve a presence of an omega in her vessel. However, she never disrespected to him and she had always been careful to use his academic degree.

“Good morning, Captain.” She nodded, walking towards him. Captain Pearson watched the sky for a moment.

“The storm has already left the area.”

Kay shrugged. “It wasn’t a big one.”

“Have you seen a lot?” Her piercing eyes now focused on him.

Kay shifted slightly. He had never been cared about his appearance in the morning. He knew his hair disarrayed around his face. He had just worn canvas pants and one of Jake’s shirts. It was too large for him, but Jake’s scent absorbed by the fabric. He was a bit angry, why was he feeling he needed to prove himself to anyone? He was good at his job, he had enough courage to live and face with his own death. What these people knew about holding in a dark baseroom for years without seeing a light. Did they know what it was like when his most basic human right had taken away from him?

“I was in New Orleans when Katrina hit.” He said in a chilled voice.

“I know you don’t like me, Dr Chandler.” Ashley said with a cold honesty. “I know you think I don’t approve you. You are not wrong. A single omega always means trouble in a ship.”

“Really? I am sorry to disappoint you because I am not single. I’ve been mated for fifteen years, madam. Fifteen fucking years if you care.”

Captain Pearson narrowed her eyes. “You should watch your tongue, Dr Chandler.”

“I don’t have to. I am not your crew. Today, a woman can be served in any rank, she can be an admiral, but a hundred years ago you could only be a nurse in a naval hospital. You have your own ship Captain Pearson. It is so strange that I am judging now by a gender didn’t have a right to vote and elect hundred years ago.”

Her cheeks didn’t even blush. She cleared her throat. “I am not judging you. I was just pointed out a fact. You are an attractive man, and I don’t have a time to protect you. We are at sea Dr Chandler, rules are different in here.”

“I am not an inexperienced sea virgin. I have been working on research vessels for ten years. I can protect myself, madam. I don’t understand why this ship firmly believes that I am single. I am not. However, I don’t need to prove myself or my mating. If anyone will try to touch me without my consent, he or she wouldn’t like the consequences.”

“If you say so.” She said coldly.

Kay pressed his lips tightly as she left him alone on the deck. He could invite Jake, but it wasn’t fair to him. Kay could fight his own wars. Jake had been fought behalf of him for years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Emerson with Jake will appear soon:)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shelly Dakota was the first officer of Sea Witch. He worked with Captain Pearson for a long time. It was surprising, an experienced officer like him still stayed in second position. His nickname was “Mountain” since he was six foot five, spectacularly muscled human being with glossy black hair and vivid hazel green eyes. Shelly was Pearson’s right hand. They operated in harmony for years. The interesting thing was they didn’t like each other that much. Shelly thought Captain Pearson was too prim and proper for his taste, Pearson thought he was just an insufferable git. There wasn’t opposites attract situation for them. Their dislike was sincere and mutual.

HMS Sea Witch was not only a research vessel, it was also a training ship. For this course, Dakota had a trainee. The lad wasn’t bad, but his marks were average. Pearson was never interested in someone had average marks so Dakota had taken his responsibility.

“The anchor weighed.” His trainee Lewis informed him. Dakota’s face shone with a bright smile.

“Can you feel it, Lewis? The vibration? She knows she’s going to be free and she’s excited.”

The trainee didn’t share the officer’s passion. He was here because of his damned father demanding it. Lewis couldn’t object him. He also didn’t share the scientists’ passion for knowledge. He just wanted to finish the training, finding a way to escape. He wasn’t that steady on his feet as the ship rocked. His stomach churned again. Fortunately, Dr Malouf had given him anti-emetic pills. He would not disgrace himself at least.

Dakota watched the horizon as they cleared the harbour and moved to the open waters. Lewis was envying his calm attitude. His feet set firmly on the ground.

“Go to the deck, help the watch officer.”

Lewis nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Captain Pearson hadn’t been spoken until Lewis left the bridge. “He is useless.”

“He doesn’t want to be a seaman.” Dakota shrugged. He didn’t turn his face to her. Watching the sky was more secure than to challenge her.

“Then he shouldn’t be here.”

“I suppose he can’t object his father. He’s too young, and it must be hard to have an admiral father.”

“My father is an admiral, too.” Pearson said lowly.

She hated the height difference between them. She wasn’t short, but Dakota taller than everyone on the ship. She sometimes felt his height was intimidating.

“I know.” His lips curved into the ghost of a smile.

“I’ve met Chandler on the deck at the dawn.”

“So?” Dakota forced himself not to turn his head. It was not easy to preserve his stoic stance for a long time.

“I don’t like him.”

The first officer couldn’t say you didn’t like a lot of people. “He is harmless.”

“You think so? He’s just a simmering trouble. He has already had admirers, panting heavily after him whenever they see his face.”

“He’s mated.” Dakota said shortly.

“He says he’s mated.” Pearson underlined her words.

For God's sake, Dakota thought helplessly. “The company would not hire him, if he’s single.”

“They would hire him. An interesting detail about him reached my ears.”

Dakota accepted the defeat. He slightly turned to her. “What’s it?”

“I’ve heard he’s the illegitimate son of Sir Gregory Enbridge. Sir Enbridge has adopted him, and changed his will recently.”

One shaped eyebrow raised. “Gregory Enbridge? Isn’t he the man his sister and nephew arrested for murder?”

“Exactly, he is. Enbridge is influential and rich. He can buy a position for his son.”

“Even if he has a power, Family doesn’t let an unmated omega cruising around the world by himself. My cousin works in Family. They’re very strict.”

“I am worried, Dakota.” Pearson finally confessed in a tired manner.

Dakota frowned. “About what?”

“The storm is brewing under the deck. Some men don’t like his presence. I am worried about his safety.”

Dakota stiffened. “Do you want me to give them a lesson?”

Pearson nodded. “Subtly. Warn them, they would not like to consequences if they touch him.”

“I’ll do it.”

XXXXXXXXXX

During several centuries, setting sails had meant the adventure, especially in days without the help of reliable navigation equipments. Travels had taken too long, sometimes had been so insufferable and miserable. Life in the sea had been dangerous, but exciting one. Ships had needed brave men, and the offering life usually had not been that charming. However, the sea also had thought men discipline, order and meaning of courage. The saltwater was a capricious lover, taming her was impossible, but even a tiny drop sizzled in a man’s body, it was too late. No man could survive from this unbearably lustful, burning through the veins kind of love affair.

Today, gentlemen and ladies in vessels were luckier than their past colleagues, the modern times had brought easiness for management of the ships. Everything was almost automatic. A human being without enough knowledge could say there was no need sailors anymore with all those sophisticated equipment, but they could be wrong. Even a fishing boat had basic instruments, but equipment and instruments were not capable of making decision in seconds or ruining everything because of a tiny hesitation. The ships still needed a captain and crew. Research vessels still needed scientists.

Faisal believed it. He was coming from a long line of sea merchants. If his grandfather was telling the truth, one of their great-great-whatever-the great uncles had served under the command of Barbarossa Hayreddin. Dr Malouf was a little bit suspicious about it, however, it gave them a reason for boasting. Maybe it was true, the sea was living in their blood. Even if he was a medical doctor, he had found himself on a ship in the end. He usually felt himself miserable when his feet were on the land.

As a matter of fact that research vessels were not different from any other ship. The ongoing life was complex, and sometimes just based on inexplicable debts with salacious rumours. Some people believed Kay Chandler would bring doom and gloom to the ship, some others believed Dr Malouf was the one who would actually bring the curse since his companion pet was a crow.

The crow, humorously had named as Alfred by his grandmother, was now fifteen years old. Faisal had found him in the garden, he had been hurt and couldn’t fly. His grandfather helped him to cleanse his wounds. After he had been healed, Faisal had tried to free him, but Alfred hadn’t left their home. The crow never left Faisal’s side, he usually placed himself on Faisal’s shoulder. It had been bit difficult when he had been in high school, and after in university. If Alfred hadn’t allowed to rest on Faisal’s shoulder, he had generally found a window threshold to see Faisal’s class, and watched everyone carefully with his beady eyes.

To Faisal, Alfred was the smartest living organism in his life. His grandparents also believed that the crow was his protector. Faisal didn’t know or remember his parents. They had died in a car accident when he was just a wee baby. He was raised by his grandparents. Under the stern discipline of a diplomat, and a sea merchant’s relaxed view of life, Faisal turned into a seasoned but open-minded young man with a strange crow on his shoulder.

Alfred was always watching the crowd carefully as if he was waiting something happened in seconds. Most of the crew was disturbed by the nature of the animal. However, Faisal knew if Alfred didn’t like someone, he or she would do something bad soon. His companion had a blood-curdling skill to detect evil. It was why Dr Malouf liked Kay Chandler.

The moment Alfred had met him, he had almost adored the marine biologist, Alfred loved to fly to him, pecked him on his cheek as if he wanted to kiss Dr Chandler. He was watching him with his clever eyes continuously. Faisal was a little bit jealous of Alfred’s attention, but this kind of attention was so rare, Dr Malouf decided to wait.  

 No one could hold Alfred in a cage. He was a free creature. Alfred was on his right shoulder while he was going down the stairs. As a physician Faisal didn’t have a lab on the vessel, but he was good natured, so even if the existence of Alfred, he was usually welcomed by the scientific team. There was also a general belief that Faisal was a political officer, which was an absurd idea, because Faisal knew the real identity of the political officer. The political officer was the least expected person in the ship as usual, but Faisal had realized years ago, keeping your mouth closed was an important and life saving virtue.

He knocked the door gently. The ROV team or remotely operated vehicles team was the responsible of using, creating and repairing of vehicles could work in underwater. The head engineer Dr Hanako Koch was a Japanese-German woman with a short fuse. She was a genius when creating vehicles, but her communication skills worse than Alfred. However, it seemed Faisal was one of the limited people whom she could tolerate, and Alfred was indifferent to her. She was famous for her temper, she could throw anything under her hands when she got angry. No one had an exception from her rage.

As Faisal entered the lab, she was muttering under her breath, most probably an amalgam of German-Japanese curses. Before the storm, the underwater archaeology guys had ruined one of her precious babies. It was on the steel table with its chest opened, cords were spreading everywhere. Her unfortunate intern, a lanky and sour faced young man stood beside her as she operated.

Hanako lifted her head, her almond shaped eyes narrowed. “Get out of my lab!” She yelled in anger.

The intern winced in pain. Faisal felt sorry for the boy. He was used to her rude behaviours. If he was to honest, Dr Malouf liked her a bit too much of his sake. He didn’t dare to flirt with her, but he was feeling that their relationship was a bit similar to relationships in the kindergarten, the boy pulled my hair so he liked me, the girl spat on my face so she liked me.

Faisal raised his hands. “Whoa! Who peed in your morning tea?” Alfred cawed, almost cackling.

Faisal caught with the side of his eye, the intern was slowly moving away from her. He smiled briefly.

“Those bastards!” She whined in despair. “They ruined my beautiful girl.” She looked at the remnants of the ROV.

“Did they find anything?” Faisal said nonchalantly. He loved to push her buttons.

The young man muttered. “Shit.”

“They wish! They did find nothing, and break my latest beauty. They didn’t even apologize. Chandler had at least had enough courtesy to suggest he can give my name to a new species as an apology.”

“Chandler broke your gadget?” Faisal asked in surprise.

“No.” Hanako shrugged. “He’d just seen the wreck.”

“And the others?”

Hanako shook her head wildly. “They did on purpose, I warned them the arm could stack, and they didn’t care.”

“You know what, I don’t know what you are talking about.” Faisal laughed.

Hanako sighed. “Chandler was with them. He’d seen something and the bastard Evchenko decided to borrow my girl to search it. What did he take? Nothing but a useless chest. Hundred of thousands quid worth equipment has gone. I am sure they are howling with glory now.”

Her shoulders stooped as she touched the broken vehicle. Faisal frowned. “Just a chest?”

“Get out, and leave me alone.” She said in resignation. “There are not any gentlemen living on this ship except Chandler.”

Another bonus point for Chandler, Faisal thought.

 XXXXXXXXXXXX

The second lab Faisal visited was belong to Data Processing team. They were responsible the chewing every data sent to their lab. Dr Tyler Bander, whenever you turn an aisle, you hit a Ph. D on the ship, greeted him cheerily.

“Coffee, Faisal?”

Faisal nodded. “Thanks. How’s going?” He watched him as he made the coffee. Bander gave a mug to him. Faisal hesitantly sipped it. The taste of coffee changed according to labs. Bander’s fell into the bearable category.

Faisal had heard old seamen didn’t know swimming. Selman, his grandfather liked to tell stories about magnificient days of sailing. Faisal had developed an unnecessary urge to questioned people’s swimming skills. His love of asking questions led to misunderstandings such as suspecting as a political officer. Faisal learned which one of them didn’t swim anyway. Bander had confessed he couldn’t swim. Chandler, Evchenko and Koch were perfect swimmers, they loved the ocean, when they were in the water they were turning into dolphins. In fact, Koch had an eerie ability. She could hold her breath under water alarmingly too long even if she was a slim woman. Faisal evaluated himself as an average. He didn’t like diving that much.

“We had static electric problems yesterday, but we’re fine now. Did you see Evchenko? He is so happy with their new finding.”

Faisal grinned as Alfred tilted his head to touch his cheek. Dr Malouf petted his back unconsciously. “Nope, but I am curious about his mysterious chest. Koch is out of her mind now, Evchenko broke her new toy.”

Dr Bander shook his finger to Faisal’s face. He hastily pulled his finger back when Alfred tried to bite. “You’re playing in dangerous waters, Faisal. She will get your head off one day, and take the custody of your troublemaker crow.”

Faisal paused to sip his coffee. “She likes me. Who’s in the order of cooking?”

Tyler was responsible to make useless lists that no one in the scientific team was following. Faisal was in the charge of the control, especially in cooking since some of them had allergies. The officers had a steward department so they didn’t share the meals with scientific team.

“Perry, I suppose.”

Faisal sighed in surrender. Thalia Perry’s mind was usually preoccupied with something, she most likely wouldn’t care about allergies. Evchenko couldn’t eat any kind of pepper and Thalia adored pepper as a Mexican girl.

“I got to go. Perry can kill Evchenko if I don’t warn her.”

“Good luck.” Bander said, amusing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kay was with Evchenko. The archeology team consisted of him and a female Ph. D. student. They gathered around the desk. The chest they had found preserved in good condition, although it had been exposed the seawater for years. It wasn’t a real chest though. It seemed like a steel case covered with sea creatures.

“Will you open it?” Kay asked curiously.

“Not yet.” Evchenko replied. “We usually check with X-ray before we open it.”

“Is there an X-ray machine on the ship?”

Evchenko laughed. “A ship’s welds need constant checking, Chandler. The Chief Engineer has a digital one. We can use it. Can you clean it after?”

“I’d love to.” Kay chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Chief Engineer Gina Molina didn’t greet them eagerly. However, she didn’t deny their request. Evchenko was infamous for breaking expensive instruments. She accepted with one condition. They could use her digital X-Ray machine under her supervision. No one would touch it except her. Evchenko didn’t object. They wanted to see what it was in the case.

“I hope it is not a dope or something like that.” Evchenko’s Ph. D student, Sandra muttered.

“Gold bars?” Molina offered with an amused voice.

“Counterfeit money?” Evchenko laughed. “Maybe we are going to be rich.”

“How old is it?” Molina asked.

“Not that old, I suppose.” Kay murmured. “Do you see the layers of marine deposits? It can’t be new, but I don’t think it is older than hundred years.”

Evchenko sighed. “Well, cross your fingers to be lucky, darlings or Koch would kill us. It looks like forming from steel so your age estimation is most likely correct. We found this case alone in a crack. It means it’s either dropped or thrown. There were not any remains around it.”

Molina brought her machine. They were impatient, even the chief engineer was excited. Kay realized he was holding his breath as Molina placed the case. He didn’t know what he was expecting. Molina wired the machine to her laptop. She leaned into the screen. The inside of the case was appearing on the screen as a grey scaled image. Someone snorted in disappointment.

“It seems there are papers.” Sandra said, blinking.

“There are papers, wrapping in some kind of material. It must be waterproof.” Kay corrected.

“Could be diplomatic papers.” Evchenko murmured. “I am not sure they are important.”

Molina looked at the screen thoughtfully. “You’ve said it was either dropped or thrown. Why did someone throw a case with diplomatic papers?”

“We are assuming.” Kay said. “Those papers might not be diplomatic.”

“We couldn’t know that until we open it.” Evchenko scratched his beard. “Come on, let’s clean this shit. Do you want to come with us?”

Molina nodded, now she was intrigued about the case.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Now, we should decide on a proper cleaning or a fast one.” Kay declared.

Molina and archaeological team looked at the case. Molina didn’t grasp the concept, but it was clear that Evchenko and Sandra understood what Chandler had implied. Evchenko shifted slightly.

“Procedural cleaning takes weeks. The accumulated debris isn’t very thick. What do you think Sandra?”

Sandra gulped, she suddenly felt nervous. It wasn’t an innocent question, it was an exam. “If we prefer fast cleaning, we can’t use our findings in a paper. It won’t be ethical.”

Kay nodded with a soft smile. He remembered how he’d squirmed whenever his advisor asked questions like that.

“I don’t think it is an archaeological discovery. It is most probably a historical one.” Molina said.

Evchenko crossed his arm on his chest. “We won’t write a paper anyway. We didn’t find it in a wreck, and we can’t know what it really has if we don’t open it. OK. Fast cleaning Chandler.”

“Are you sure? We may not be preserved it after the cleaning.”

“Yes, very sure. Do it.”

They watched him quietly as Kay placed the case in fresh water, washing it gently. He peeled the mollusks and other cretins from the surface. For the final effort, Kay prepared an alkaline solution to clear the remnants. It didn’t take hours. The steel slowly appeared under the hands of Kay. After he washed it with pure water, he dried it.

There might have been a small lock in the past, however, it was gone. When the case cleaned, it seemed it was ready to open.

“Not a giant leap for humankind.” Molina murmured.

Evchenko wore the rubber gloves, Kay handed to him. He lifted the lid carefully, he felt the bodies pressed into him. They were curious. Sandra made a small voice as the lid opened completely. There was a black rubber enveloped shape bag in the case, it was still intact and dry.

“Interesting.” Evchenko said. “The lock is missing, but the water didn’t go into it.”

His gloved hands downed into the case, he didn’t take the bag. The bag sealed with an ordinary wax. He broke the seal and peeled the sides of the envelope. There was a collective gasp echoed in the lab.

They were all could see the huge Swastika imprinted on the revealing paper.

“Shit,” Evchenko said, surprised.

XXXXXXXXX

Thalia Perry entered the kitchen. She relaxed when she didn’t see the cook. The man had an ego of a master chef. He only was making meals for the captain and the crew. Thalia wasn’t a bad cook. Her mate hadn’t poisoned yet, and he always said she had a good touch with food. However, she was bit absent-minded and she usually forgot Evchenko couldn’t eat pepper. She had forgotten again, thank to God, Faisal was on the watch and warned her. She paused to look around. Thalia decided to prepare chicken breasts with cherry tomatoes and asparagus. This was her new recipe had been approved by her mate and her children. She missed them. It wasn’t enough to hear their voices on the phone.

Sometimes they mocked her, she was the bread winner, and Samuel was a house husband. Their relationship worked. In truth, Samuel was a better parent than her. She easily manipulated by her kids while Sam could stay firm and clear. Thalia wasn’t a strong Beta. She could have been an omega if she had been evaluated in a big city. She was born in a small village where the facilities had been very limited.

The kitchen was spotlessly clean. Everything was in order, stainless steel products shining gloriously. There was a huge fridge at the end, filled with food. Based on an agreement had made several years ago, left side was belong to ship crew, and the right side was open to scientific team’s usage. The scientific team consumed more poultry meat than the captain and her merry men. They preferred red meat. There weren’t any vegetarians on the board, but some of them had an unusual affinity for strange food.

Thalia opened the fridge’s door, before what she did realize what she was doing, she shut it back in terror. Her face lost its colour when she saw the bloody corpse of the cook. She blinked in shock, couldn’t form a word for a moment.

Then Dr Perry began to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr Malouf inspected the corpse. The cook’s body was on the fridge’s floor. Someone had found a chalk for him, he carefully fixed the position of the body with chalk. Captain Pearson looked like she was steaming as Dakota seemed worried. The curious crowd gathered in the kitchen.

“The rigor mortis has just begun. He didn’t kill in here, liver mortis shows his position changed.”

“What the fuck liver mortis is?” Kay asked. Dakota coughed as Pearson’s face turned into a hot red.

“Blood collection in body parts. After death, blood is still not fixed. You can see if the body’s position changed. The blood has started to fix.”

“What’s the reason of death?” Pearson said.

Faisal looked at her as if she was a blind idiot. There was huge knife buried in a cook’s chest. Everyone could see it. “He’s stabbed to death.” He replied finally. “His corpse can be evaluated as fresh. Not more than two hours.”

“Great.” Dakota shook his head. “Could you please leave the kitchen? We can be damaging the evidence.”

Dakota wanted them to be alone before they would argue their options. The crowd obediently followed his order. Dakota saw Dr Chandler didn’t move, but he didn’t want to argue with anyone.

“We have been in open waters for six hours.” Dakota said slowly.

Faisal may have had his opinions on his shipmates, but he thought Shelly Dakota was a trustable man with a keen mind. “What does it mean?”

“We’re in international waters, Dr Malouf.” Pearson said coldly. “People can be thought the jurisdiction is arguable, but it is not. Even the ship sails in international waters, it still subjected to the jurisdiction of the country that it carries its flag. This ship is the territory of the British Empire.”

“But we don’t have British detectives to solve the crime.” Kay pointed out flatly.

Dakota stopped his chuckle in the nick of time. “In maritime law, the captain has the highest authority in open waters until the ship reaches a dock.” He reminded.

Faisal realized Dakota didn’t say it because he had a soft spot for Pearson, with this declaration he had given all burdens onto her shoulders. He didn’t know The Mountain was so sneaky.

“So it’s her decision.” Kay said.

Pearson took a deep breath. She had the highest authority, even she could command an arrest or an execution. She had never trusted her gut, or never trusted someone who believed his/her gut feelings. Something in her mind was nagging not to accept full responsibility. She wasn’t a coward, but the cook had been the political officer in the ship, and he was dead now. She could find herself in an irreversible situation.

 

“We can dock the nearest British harbor and want a capable detective.” She said.

“We can do it, but we also will lose time and money. The company won’t like it.” Dakota said in worry.

“Wait for a second,” Kay intervened. “Captain Pearson, would you really want a British police officer?” She nodded. “You have some hesitates about it since it will change our schedule?”

Dakota watched him carefully. “We can’t stay in a harbor for months. It costs us a lot.”

“Then I can help you. My mate is an assistant superintendent at Interpol, and his brother is a detective inspector in Met. You can demand their presence. They will investigate the murder while we are on our way. Please, don’t look at me like that. I really have a mate, his name is Jacob Chandler. We should call Commander Keith Anderson in UK. He could help you to assign them on the case.”

“I don’t think we need an Interpol officer.” Pearson muttered.

“You don’t need him, but he would be in here anyway.” Kay grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. hope everyone is alright and happy:)

Joseph Chandler paused to see the anchored ship. Emerson stood beside him quietly. Last six months weren’t easy for them, especially for Emerson. After Annie Millar’s case, Kent still was little uncomfortable around his sister. His whole life he had thought being twins had been the most exciting experience that could ever happen to them. Emerson had never realized, sharing the same womb didn’t prevent sibling rivalry. He was now afraid of the same thing would happen to them. Erica didn’t like his mate, and she also didn’t like Joe’s expanding family.

Meeting relatives ended with kind of disaster. Emerson’s father had already been keeping himself in distance so neither Joe nor Kent took offence. Joe had found his act normal since the man was his mate’s father, and their beginning had been strange enough. His mother, was inclusive and friendly towards Jake and Kay, but Kay and Erica had clashed badly. Kent’s motor-mouthed, and outspoken sister had made wrong comments as usual. Joe developed a nonchalant and careless behaviour for her. Emerson could see his sister didn’t like it.

Their life had been changed enormously in six months after Millar case. Skip was retired, Kent was promoted. They gained a new home life with unexpected family members. Emerson was trying to balance among his new job with a heavy schedule, their fresh formed family threatening his sanity with overexcited children and his own family. Erica accused him recently, he didn’t have enough time for them, forgetting the family where he was born.

Emerson knew she missed him, and she didn’t want to realize Kent had commitments he couldn’t leave them easily. He just hoped Erica would understand soon it wasn’t so simple like she thought. From her point of view, everything was easier said than done.

Michael and Gabrielle wanted his attention all the time while the job forced him to take new responsibilities. Joe was a good man as a mate, but he was a slave driver as a detective inspector. Kent was his DS now, he had just realized how Skip’s job was so hard. First of all, he was younger than the other detective constables, they hadn’t objected to his promotion, but Kent wasn’t sure they hadn’t thought it had been their rights. He was aware of the rumours whispering behind his back he had taken this rank since he’s Chandler’s mate and Commander Anderson was their protector. Before being a detective sergeant they had been his friends, people whom he had shared the same level. They were smart, but cocky. They were understanding, but they were ready for mischief. Emerson had also realized it was hard to manage Joe during the day. Skip had done it without killing him for years. His DS should be a strict one. He couldn’t be his mate at the work. It wasn’t surprising him, however, Emerson was about the run out of his patience since Joe was treating him just like them.

Even though Joe had been the one who had wanted him for a detective sergeant, he was still seeing him as his mate or the naive detective constable of the past.

Yes, Emerson Kent was about the run out of his patience, especially when he was waiting understanding of his family, and he couldn’t find it.

The phone call from an admiral to Commander Anderson could give them an opportunity for releasing the accumulated pressure. Joe and Emerson couldn’t leave the country that easily. Emerson didn’t want to send their children to Anderson’s house. Joe objected since it was the harvest time and Kent’s clan was extremely busy. The argument caused a tension between them. Emerson won the victory in the end while Kay’s dogs left in the guardianship of Commander Anderson. Gabrielle had cried aloud, she had wanted to come as Michael had crossed with them in a way that annoyed Joe.

Last 48 hours were head spinning. They found themselves with Jake and Nick in the airport. No one knew the circumstances of the incident, they had not been briefed. After an exhaustable wait in a transit terminal and a long flight in economy class, they finally reached the island. Sea Witch anchored at the dock, waiting them for sailing again. Joe was nervous about leaving Whitechapel unattended, but he didn’t accept without leaving Emerson either. Anderson temporarily assigned himself as a team supervisor.

Jake didn’t lie when he said they were in slow days. It seemed that criminals had decided to rest. While Whitechapel team was waiting something interesting would happen, Nick and Jake were tired from writing reports and drinking coffee through the day. Joe was also aware of Kent was tired, and restless. He didn’t want to be unfair, but he missed Miles a lot.

They had met for a pint a week ago, Miles had been looked younger and rested. Joe was a little ashamed now, because he had complained about Kent while they had been drinking. Miles occasionally had nodded with an understanding expression on his face.

_“I should have talked to Kent. I wonder what he would have said about you.”_

_Joe blushed furiously. “Don’t tell him Miles, but he really annoys me sometimes.”_

_“He is annoying you, because you stubbornly doesn’t want to see he is your detective sergeant at the station, not your mate. You are not listening to his words. It is a dangerous fault and it can lead to serious problems in the future.”_

_“He turned into a nagging git.” Joe bit his lower lip, glancing up at Miles hesitantly._

_“Kent is trying to be a good officer and a mate. It can be a tiring experience. He needs help since he is under in hazardous pressure. I know what it’s like, you know it too, Joe. You put him in this position, and you want to retreat now? It’s not fair.”_

_“He’s making mistakes, Miles.”_

_Ray smiled softly at him. “Why don’t you show him what he did wrong instead of yelling at him?”_

_“I didn’t yell at him.” Joe said nervously. Damn Mansell and Riley. He should have known nothing would have been hidden in the station, the grapevine had worked perfectly._

_Miles looked calm, slowly sipping his pint. He didn’t speak for a while. Joe squirmed under his firm gaze. “OK. You scolded your sergeant in front his colleagues. This is a mistake, Sir. They may not have commented on his promotion, but they may have thought he’s inadequate for the job. You should explain the finer points of an investigation, you are the most experienced one now. You should correct his mistakes without hurting him.  Apologize to him.”_

Joe hadn’t found a proper time for proper apologizing. Their life was going in a hectic way, but it couldn’t be a reason.  They would be together for this, they could find more time being alone. Joe wanted a working relationship between them. However, if he wouldn’t apologize to him soon, their relationship would hurt. The signs of hurting had already been started.

Joe touched Kent’s arm, leaning into his ear. “Why is Nick here?”

“He’s separated from his mate.” Kent said in a low voice. “Irreconcilable differences.”

“Oh,” Joe bemused. He just tried to start a conversation. He didn’t realize Kent knew something about Nick, or his private life. “I didn’t know it.”

“Kay told me. He’s staying in their home for weeks.”

“What happened?”

“Long working hours, contentious arguments about everything, constant fightings. She wanted to separate.”

“I’d hate to be in his place. It must be hard.”

The silence that came after his words was worrying. Joe wanted to be a reliable mate and a good father, but it wasn’t enough.  Adjustment was not easy. Kent tried to soften the rough edges for them. Joe didn’t realize until now, he left Kent alone with all those problems in their home and job. He didn’t notice he had been acting so high and mighty as if his job was more important than Kent’s or he shouldn’t have disturbed because he was the alpha. Like any other parent in the world, most horrifyingly like his father, Joe wasn’t accepting flaws in his family members for a while. It was the thing he was afraid of most in his life, turning into his father.

He was tired. First time in his life he sought professional help, he accepted he needed it. It was tough. He was forming a new pride and he drowned in bureaucracy. He couldn’t afford to appear insufficient at that moment, so he hadn’t told anyone he was seeing a therapist.

Joe had never been so defensive on his actions which leaded arguments before, and the guilt. He usually thought he shouldn’t have felt this way. It couldn’t work. Even a small obstacle annoyed him very much. The scariest thing was he was so jealous of Kent, he never wanted to be a man who questioned his mate’s loyalty and love. It was unreasonable, he knew it. Joe was also afraid of his new understanding about his father. He understood him. The man had been so jealous of his mother, he had kept her in solidarity, hadn’t allowed her to live. He was doing the same as Kent had started to avoid him.

Joseph Chandler had never thought he envied his brother either. He envied his slow but insistent moving in the rank ladder, while he didn’t have a chance.

Joe coughed, he didn’t release Kent’s arm. “I am sorry.” He finally said.

Kent frowned. “About what?”

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you when I was the one who did the mistake. I am so sorry. You are a good officer, and you didn’t deserve it.”

Emerson took a silent breath. The expression on his face puzzled, maybe a little bit defiant. “Thank you.” He finally said. “You’ve spoken with Skip, haven’t you?”

Joe horrified for a moment. Miles might have told about their conversation in the pub. Denial would be absurd.

“Yes. He doesn’t approve my behaviours against the new DS.”

“He’s right. Joe...I didn’t want it. You wanted it, and you make everything hard for me.”

“I am really sorry, Em. I’ll be more careful from now on.”

“I don’t want you to be careful. I want you to trust me.” Emerson said stiffly.

“I trust you. Always.” Joe said in shock.

“Then show your trust, Joe, because I don’t feel your confidence.”

Joe seemed restless, and it wasn’t a good sign. Emerson knew he was trying to change, transforming into someone new. For a man who accepted his asexuality, Joe was surprisingly an ardent lover. Kent knew him well enough to read his demands and desires. Emerson didn’t like those confusing feelings, and dreading emotions. He didn’t want to regret, but he was just a human being.

“Do you still love me even if I am a cold-hearted bastard?” Joe asked hesitantly.

“I love you, Joe. Nothing can change it. Love is not our problem. We have trust issues, both in job and in our home. You don’t trust my decisions. I don’t like to feel insecure in my relationship. I know you are hiding something. Am I already being deceived by my mate?”

Joe paled. He was aware of Kent was right. Hiding the truth would never be good for any relationship. Miles had warned him Kent would notice that he was coming his home frequently late without a valid reason since Kent knew his daily schedule.

“No.” He objected hastily. “I am...I am seeing a therapist, Em. It’s why I come home lately in these days. Three days a week. It really helps me.”

Emerson blinked in surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me, love?” He asked softly.

Joe gulped. “I did not want you to think I am weak.”

Emerson’s fingers touched his cheek. “You are the strongest man I’ve ever met.”

Kent leaned to kiss the side of his neck. Joe closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around slender shoulders. His nose filled with the scent of Kent’s shampoo and body soap. Lemon grass. Refreshing. Kent was aware of the trust issues were still hanging between them, but the hope bloomed in his heart as he learned Joe was looking for help.

‘You’re the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes upon.’ Joe breathed. Kent couldn’t give a reply. Was it enough? Sometimes. It was not easy to live with a man who never said anything about something that made him in pain or happy. Kent rested his head on his shoulder, waiting.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Are you nervous?” Faisal asked, smiling. “You can finally prove your mate’s existence.”

Kay shrugged. “Nope. I am not nervous. I am just excited, because I missed him so much.”

“I’ve never missed someone like that.” Faisal said absent-mindedly.

“Do you want it?” Kay was curious.

“I don’t know. Is it worth?”

“I think it depends on your mate. Some people are worth it, some of them are not. I love him, so he worths it.”

“People can still love someone who hurt them, Chandler.” Faisal glanced up at him.

“Jake never hurts me knowingly and willingly. You are going to meet him, and you may think he is cold and hard, but he is a beautiful man under his armour.” Kay laughed a little. “He occasionally does something to irritate me, and he always has a solid reason to do it. We call this thing as love, Malouf.”

Faisal scanned the crowded dock. There also was a small cruise ship anchored the dock. The excited tourists were flowing out from the ship.

“Do you see him?”

“Not yet.” Kay replied. “I never understand the concept of cruise ships. They look almost frantic.”

Faisal smiled. “Humans has been afraid of sea since thousands years. It’s a glory against something unknown, I suppose.”

“There are many sailors in your ancestors, aren’t there?”

“My grandpa always says the sea is in our blood. Come on, let’s go. I am really curious about your mate.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Kay and Faisal were walking among enthusiastic tourist groups. It was hard to find their way as the crowd laughing, talking and striding without a target. Kay looked around to see a familiar face. His eyes finally found the face he desperately wanted to see.

“Oh. He is there!” He pointed a tall, nervous looking man.

Faisal didn’t know what he was expecting. He believed Kay had a mate, but he also thought he was exaggerating the reality about him. Suddenly, a bright smile appeared on Kay’s lips. Faisal stood in there without knowing what he should do as Kay ran towards to the tall blond. Kay threw himself at his body, Faisal could hear his laughter filled with joy. Kay hugged him and kissed him fiercely.

“Well, he really has a mate.” Faisal muttered. “A gorgeous one.”

“Hey, handsome.” Kay whispered.

“Hey, sailor.” Jake smiled. He unwrapped his arms around Kay’s waist, placing his hands on his face. “I’ve missed you, love.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

Faisal finally reached their side. Kay’s mate, Jake was few inches shorter than Dakota, he had strong facial features, but Faisal only saw the expression in those twilight eyes. Love. The man simply adored his mate. Perhaps it was the touch of God, but the clouds over the dock parted, and the daylight wrapped around Kay’s body. He looked like an angel for a moment enfolding with holy light. Faisal blinked against the blinding sunlight.  

“Faisal...I would like to introduce my mate, Jacob Chandler.” Dr Malouf shook his head as if he was trying to wake up.

 “Nice to meet you.” Jacob nodded in silence, his hand resting on Kay’s shoulder. Faisal wasn’t sure whether it was a possesive gesture or not. First impressions were important, it was clear that the man loved his mate, but love meant anything. Dr Malouf knew people usually would hurt their beloved ones and their excuse was they loved them so much.

Kay flashed a glance around. He tried to find Joseph and Kent, but he couldn’t see them because of the crowd.

“Where are they?”

“I left them at the gate.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanako Koch frowned while she translating the documents Evchenko had found. She was the only scientist could speak German. Hanako didn’t want to be a reason of goose chase, but she couldn’t hold her mouth. She should have been close-lipped. As soon as she mentioned the possibility of a treasure, Evchenko had gone mad with expectation. There were more than hundred pages in the case. They were all about an operation named Icewater. The file was meticulously written by a SS officer. There was something about those papers that disturbed her. She didn’t know what it was, maybe the harsh tone of words or the curse reffered by the author.  

Hanako leaned back to her chair. It was a beautiful day to be outside. Warm and shiny. She stretched her legs. Evchenko was going to come soon. He didn’t leave her alone for the last 48 hours. He was continously whining about her translation process. Dr Koch didn’t care. German wasn’t an easy language.

She didn’t guess wrong, Evchenko entered the lab without knocking the door. “How is the translation going, Dr Koch?”

Hanako groaned. “Leave me alone, Evchenko.”

“My dearest Hanako you can’t catch flies with vinegar. You know that?”

“I don’t want to catch flies. Are you a fly?”

Evchenko sat down on a metal chair, smiling. “I am all ears.” He said eagerly.

“For Gods sake...” Hanako muttered. “OK. These pages are a file about an operation. Operation Icewater. It was about an archeologist, Klaus Schmidt and his obsession for a wreck. The operation, which was mostly a expedition in fact, financially supported by the government.”

Evchenko’s gaze sharpened. “Don’t tell me they were searching the Holy Grail or Shangri-La.”

“No.” She replied softly. Evchenko took a deep breath. “They were searching a ship wreck. I could be wrong, but they were after something cursed.”

Evchenko laughed. “Cursed?”

“Yes. Don’t look at me like that. It was a sword, they believed it was cursed. The sword belonged to a privateer who was known as The Blond Bastard. Bastard collected a large sum when he actively operated in West Indies. His crew believed that their captain was indefeatable as long as his sword was in his hands. Dr Schmidt and his team were assigned to find the wreck of his ship, and his cursed sword.”

“Really? An expedition for a cursed sword?”

“Also for his treasure. In May 12 at the year of 1715, his ship sailed away from Nassau. They never came back. The official investigation ended with the decision that his ship Stargazer had been sunk by either pirates or an enemy ship. His treasure would be equal to five million quid in today’s market.”

Evchenko’s eyes widened, he whistled. “Are you sure? He gathered that much? How do you know it?”

“You’re lucky. My sister is hugely interested in pirates and West Indies culture. She even has a Ph. D. degree on it. I called her, and learned some information. He collected this much because...she said his lover had died from consumption…or the stories said something like that.”

Evchenko blinked. He didn’t realize he had been cut her words. “What is it?”

“Tuberculosis, Evgeny.” Hanako said impatiently. “It was an incurable disease in those times. No one knew his real name, but he most likely was a navy officer in the past. After his lover’s death, Blond Bastard had been obsessed by the idea of finding a cure for consumption. He collected this much because he wanted to built a hospital for people whom suffering from Tuberculosis.”

“Another romantically idolized pirate.” Evchenko sighed.

Hanako gave him a half smile. “He’s a privateer, kind of private contractor not a pirate. Schmidt and his team had found the spot where the wreck of Stargazer laying, but they couldn’t recover anything. They had to come back to Germany since Second World War had just begun. Schmidt tried to convince his superiors to recover the wreck. They didn’t care about him until the war drained the treasury. A huge amount of gold and a cursed sword would have been helpful for their case. Schmidt had finally had what he really wanted, when he reached the point they had found the wreck. He had shaken with shock, because Stargazer wasn’t in there.”

Evchenko breathed softly. “Someone may have found it before them.”

“Maybe. Maybe not, but the seismic records mentioned that there was a massive earthquake had hit the region six months ago. It could have shifted the position of the wreck. They didn’t have deep water equipments in those days. I suppose it’s why they couldn’t find the wreck again. With such disappointment Schmidt had lost his grip on the reality. He died in a sanatorium. Operation Icewater closed.”

“Then this case has fallen into the sea in some way.” Evchenko amused. “Can we find the wreck?”

“We can try. However, I am not sure if we keep the treasure.”

“We can’t. We should offer our salvages to proper museum, and we must sure if the ship’s legal owners are still alive or not.”

“The ship had sunk in 1715, Evgeny. How could they be alive?”

“You might be surprised when ships are considered.”

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“Fuck me. He really has a mate.” Dakota muttered. Pearson looked at him with narrowing eyes.

She didn’t like the fact that her ship had been invaded by large men. Kay Chandler seemed happy. He was chatting with a slender, young man. Captain remembered his name was Emerson Kent. He was a Detective Sergeant at Whitechapel police station. He had curly dark hair, and large brown eyes. He was handsome if you liked naive looking types, and as if the trouble at her hand wasn’t enough, he was an omega. Another one in her vessel. Kent was introduced as the mate of Kay Chandler’s brother-in-law, Joseph Chandler. The brothers had same colors, but their resemblance finished in there. Jacob Chandler was an inch taller than his brother, and he had worn that hard expression like a cloak. Joseph had more warmer expression on his handsome features. However, Pearson was sure both of them were dangerous creatures. Cold and calculated.

Sea Witch was already crowded. Jacob Chandler of course stayed with his mate. Dakota had unloaded one of the store rooms so Joseph Chandler and Emerson Kent could stay in the newly formed cabin. Then, what she would do with the man named Nick Leary? There wasn’t any cabin for him. Dakota saved her grace by offering that they could share his cabin. Her eyes carefully watched as Dakota guided them to the kitchen. Something caught her attention, the bloody crow on Dr Malouf’s shoulder looked disturbingly so smug.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“First of all, I must say that I am not a pathologist. I can’t give you a exact time of death since he left in the fridge. None of us experienced about it, I am afraid we’ve already damaged the crime scene.”

Joseph nodded quietly. “It sometimes happens. Please, do go on.”

Faisal gave a heavy sigh. “He was stabbed on his chest. The killer was lucky, he or she slashed his heart with one move. The murder weapon was a carving knife. Eight inches long and sharp. There is no suspicion about it since it was stuck in the victim’s chest. There is a probability that the killer may have left the ship before we sailed.”

“Is someone missing?” Kent watched him carefully.

Dakota answered instead of him. “No. There isn’t any unwanted passenger either. We checked everywhere. Either the killer left or he/she is still in the ship.”

Kent remained silent as Faisal continued. “Our murderer is taller than five seven, left handed. He or she had caught him in surprise. I suppose they were standing together, perhaps arguing. The killer suddenly became furious, held the knife and hurled it without thinking.”

Captain Pearson quietly entered the cabin. She almost seemed a ghost in the dark corner. “How do you know he/she is taller than five seven and left handed?”

Malouf gave her a lop sided grin. “I may not be a pathologist, but I am not stupid. It’s all about the angle of the wound, Madam. I can show you.”

“Then show me, Dr Malouf.” Pearson said coldly.

Jake shifted with an unnoticeable move. He was so near to his mate, he could feel the radiating warmth through his body. Kay’s scent was filling his nose. Jake was usually a reserved man when it came to the public display of affection. However, he just wanted to feel his mate now. Jake wanted to protect him, Kay could be in danger. It was unacceptable. It was also so strange to realize Joseph had same feelings too. Joe’s hand was still lightly on Kent’s back, he kept him close to his body.

Jake wasn’t sure the others could feel the lingering tension in the air. His hair on his nape prickled. That moment, Joe looked at Kent with a benevolent smile on his face. Those dark, wild curls framed his face like an unformed halo. His pale skin almost turned translucent under the dim light. A fallen angel, an angel had been taken by a blond haired beast. Jacob Chandler was always honest to the root regarding himself.  They were beasts, premeditated and icy, grooming for it by their own father.


End file.
